A day in his shoes
by ultimatenarutard21
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha... The pride of the konoha genins, fangirl magnet and an awesome guy... or so it seems. few realize the truth beneath it all, fewer knows of it. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

MORNING, AFTERNOON, NIGHT.

Hello. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, from Konoha. I have back hair, black eyes, black clothes and white skin. People view me as a great ninja. I have the looks, the fanirls, the talent, you name it.

Or so it seems.

Nobody seems to realise how much trouble it is to be me. How much angst I go throught everyday, how much pain I endure. Need some explanation? Can't understand why sex-symbol-prodigy-cute-little-guy-Uchiha is so sad? Well go through a day in my shorts and you'll know. Speaking of which, why don't I give you an example? How about today? Yeah, that oughta do it.

Morning

I wake up at my alarm clock at 7:00 am. I've had a nightmare tonight. Something about my past I won't bring up. I like mornings, because its one of the few moments in the day that I can be weak. Nobody's here to see me, lying in bed, still sweating from fear. Pathetic.

I get up, take a quick shower and get some breakfast. I live in a small appartement, on the northwest sector of konoha. I could never bring myself to live in the family manor again. It is dirtied by the blood of too much people, and it would be a dishonor to their souls if I were to come back there. But that's being nostalgic. I meditate until about 8:00 am, and set off to the rendez-vous point, where my sensei, the dobe and that pink haired stalker will wait.

-Sasuke-kun! Good morning! Sakura says to me in a cheerful tone.

-Hn.

-morning, sasuke-bastard. That dobe tells me. He looks like he'll do anything to get me down in training today.

-Dobe…

we wait for two painful hours for Kakashi-sensei to show up. Sakura is holding my arm, and the dobe is muttering something about kakashi being a late-crazy-sick-hentai-freak.

At this point, I'm already pissed off. Sakura holds my arm and chuckles when I move. How I would like to be able to answer her, to tell her I feel the same and to kiss her like nothing mattered. But I can't do that. Nothing else than my goal must cross my mind until I Kill Itachi.

And that dobe. He may be a stupid jerk, but he's not. How I would like to one day tell him he's already stronger than me in all sorts of ways, and laugh at his jokes! But no… I'm sasuke Uchiha, remember? He views me as a rival in love and ninja arts.If only he knew yhat I envy him. No matter how much pressure and pain he's under, he,ll manage to get through every situation. If kakashi doesn't show up soon, I'm gonna start cracking… even now, I angst on the lost time that could have been spent on training to vanquish my brother.

You think I'm crazy, right? Well that's what you get when you take a ten-year old and slaughters his entire clan before his eyes. He then lives with each spirit on his shoulders. As if I didn't have enough with that damn seal to cope with…

Poof!

-Sorry, guys! I got lost on the road to the way of life.

-LIAR!

Finally… our sensei, kakashi, is here. I couldn't hold a smile when I saw the dobe's face. He wants to be hokage and defends his dreams against anyone who insults them. Again, I wish I where like him.

We go to the training grounds, but by the time we get there, it's lunchtime. I eat along with Sakura still hugging me. I push her away and sadness fills her eyes. It may not look like it, but everytime I see her like it, a million kunais stab my heart. I could never allow her to join me, ever. The pain I put myself into for Itachi, it would be too much for her. I hold back tears and eat, with the dobe, glaring at me for what I just did, as if my own guilt wasn't enough.

And you know what? The day is just starting. One of these days, I'm gonna go mad. But I gotta kill Itachi first. It's hard to kill someone from an asylum.

TBC

Well, how was it? I made That when I was in a particularly boring math class. Hope you guys enjoy it. Now r&r or… or… or I put a mickey suit on, go out the front door and scream: KINGDOM HEARTS 2 RULES!


	2. Chapter 2

Afternoon

You know, this is my favourite part of the day. wanna know why? because I can just train myself to near stroke, have a good reason to shut the fuck up and prove the dobe he's a weakling. Not that I really want to. He has no family, he doesn't know what it is to have a loved one slain before him. And god, I wish those cerulean eyes would never see that. Which is why I don,t want him to believe he's stronger than me. 

-Alright, bastard! time for some ass-kickin'! believe it!

-...dobe.

he lunges at me, but my sharinggan warns me of danger behind me. A bunshin is chopped by my kunai and the real naruto throws shurikens at me from higher up.

I avoid them and ready a Fuma shuriken.

I throw it roight at his hea- feet. the dobe covered his head and is now going for the shuriken. I quickly form a bunshin and the order it to hold a kunai at naruto's throat. I hide behind a bush.

-...dead last.

-hehehehehe... am NOT!

the two combattants disappear. He had left a bunshin there... but where is- UP!

I deflect a kunai, but a solid elbow strike pins me down.

-Sasuke-kun! oh my god, are you ok?

the dobe? nah, Its sakura. she looks worried. I tell her I'm fine, but she's already turned to naruto to yell at him.

-NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE!

-er... nothing, sakura-chan! believe it!

I roll my eyes. gods, they would make a pretty good couple. I feel horrible at the thought sakura might never be happy because she has a crush on me. I retain a tear.

We switch partners and I'm with Kakashi.

-Alright, Sasuke. We'll practice the Chidori no jutsu.

I smirk. Finally, training that might get me closer to revenge! my body heats up with hate, but I quickly stop so the mark does not wake up.

This is why I love afternoons. After getting all of my chakra depleted, I practice taijutsu until all earthly sense has left my body. But that won't put away the pain. the feeling of the burden that rests on my shoulders; The honor of my clan.

I am Sasuke Uchiha, last of my kind. at least, I will be when my brother dies... at my hands. I gaze upon the rest of my team. Sakura is scolding Kakashi on his porn-addiction, and the dobe is staring at sakura. I envy their innocence. I retain the urge to scream. they,ll never know... I don't want them to... yet I am jealous of them. why, you ask? SImple. Sakura has family, Naruto has Iruka-sensei. I have... a picture, the only thing I took from the now decrepit Uchiha manor. Mother and father are hugging me, on the day of the Kyubi festival. I was eight. not that it matters anyway.

It looks like training is over. Coming home alone, again. pah, sounds like some bad emo song. The dobe goes at Ichiraku and sakura walks home.

wonder what night holds. But its gonna be painful.


	3. Chapter 3

Night.

Ugh. night. yeah, I see you coming with yours "he loves black so he loves night"ness. But I don't in fact, I hate it. My family was slaughtered at night. Why must everything constantly remind me of this enless sea of pain I'm in!

I walk home and find it empty, as usual. no mother to greet me, no father to complain about the tax rise, no brothers and sisters to piss off... Just plain silence. I cook some supper and then read until about 6 pm. I get the supper out the oven and eat, alone.

WHy am I always alone? why do I keep ignoring the fangirls? first off, because they don't really love me. It's all talk and no action, all they want is to drag me around town and show it off. sigh well at least I won't need to worry about rebuilding my clan.

I silently finish eating, and take a quick shower. This is probably the only thing good with night. The hot water pouring down my body, untying my sore muscles and making me forget about the troubles of life.

I get out the bathroom, and my burden comes back to me. I have trouble finding sleep because I know nightmares will wake me up. damn, why is everything being placed upon me?

They think I'm the strongest, the most skilled, beatiful...

I am not! Stop putting me on a pedestral and give me back my life!

I get up, sweating, yet cold. I walk up to my kunai wal collection, and take the sharpest. I smile madly as I bring it to my palms. The pain feels soft, and soft feels bad. I'm going mad as the shadows of night creep inside me, killing me slowly.

I use the knife to make small cuts on my chest and legs. Then I bring it to my wrists, getting ready to kill myself. But my eyes fall on an old picture and my mind unfreezes. It shows me and my family, when I was four. My mother is embracing me and my father is smiling to her.

No.

It was cowardly, and I ask the gods to forgive this instant of weakness. I creep back into bed and shut my eyes.

Tomorow, I will be Sasuke Uchiha, no less, no more.

Maybe I'll get closer to my goal.

Just maybe...

The end.


End file.
